User talk:ChimmyCharific
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Thaddeus and Thor! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 19:02, 16 June 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hi Hello Chim, saw your edit and noticed you were new so I felt like giving you a non-automated hello, by the way, your username sounds familiar, is it from something? felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:15, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, my username is from Pokemon, Chimchar is the fire type starter. (By the way, if you have no idea what I'm talking about, sorry for boring you.) ChimmyCharific 19:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Oh yea, those new pokemon throw me off sometimes, I was from Red, Blue, Yellow, but I played a little of the Gold and Silver. Anything beyond Gold and Silver is where I draw blanks. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Help! Ok, this is a help request, if that's OK! I need help with a custom signature. I am generally new to wikis, so I have no clue how to make one. If anyone is willing to help me, use my talk page to show me how! ChimmyCharific 20:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :At the top right of your page there is a button titled "more", click it, then a drop down menu will fall and "My Preferences" will be an option, click that, from there you will see a place for editing your custom signature. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:21, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try it soon ChimmyCharific 20:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :No problem. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:25, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I got it! Now I just need to get the color and I'll be done! Chimchar, I choose you! 20:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Signature Only posts in discussion pages and forum pages need your signature. felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey, there's seems to be something up with your sig. Here, copy this into your preference for your signature: Chimchar, I choose you! That should fix the buggyness. The Flash {talk} 17:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Flash. Chimchar, I choose you! 17:59, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :No prob. The Flash {talk} 18:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but... I am going to leave for a while. When I voted for Gitchee Gitchee Goo, I started something. I felt good that even though I was new, people respected my opinion. Next thing I know, Flash is calling me and several other respectable people on the wiki crazy. I do not hate Flash in any shape or manner, but I feel guilty for starting this. Felinoel was very kind to me for the short time I was here, and I would like to thank him for that. I may come back in a year. Maybe more. P&F wiki, I click you goodbye. Chimchar, Return. 15:08, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Please do not feel like you need to leave! I was not trying to insult you, I just did not see the reason why it was going to become AM. I am very, very sorry, please do not leave. I was not calling you crazy I was just confused on the matter. Please do not leave because of that. The Flash {talk} 15:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Also, this stuff happens a lot, when someone doesn't agree with an article being promoted. It's a normal thing, you did not start anything and I ask you to not leave because of it. The Flash {talk} 15:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Flash. I know now that it was a misunderstanding, and I accept your apology. Chimchar, I choose you! 16:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Good! I'd hate to see a user leave because of me. The Flash {talk} 16:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Perry Hi. Could somebody tell me if the edits I made to Perry the Platypus are OK? It was my first major edit, so I wanted to make sure it was alright. Chimchar, I choose you! 19:13, 17 June 2009 (UTC)] :Yeah, those changes were pretty useful; rewording and stuff was a problem there. I'll remove the reword tag now that it's all fixed. The Flash {talk} 19:31, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Great! I'm glad to know I helped. Chimchar, I choose you! 19:37, 17 June 2009 (UTC)] Q&A's Hiya! I've decided to answer any questions about P&F itself, the wiki, or any combination of the 2. Leave the question under this section and I'll try to get back to you. Chimchar, I choose you! 18:42, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! *Throws confetti* Today's my birthday! Yay! Sorry for posting this on my talk, but I couldn't help it. Chimchar, I choose you! 11:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :lol, Happy Birthday, then. The Flash {talk} 14:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yippee! Wow. Gitchee Gitchee Goo has triumphed! I actually helped it become AM! Sorry if this seems like bragging to you. It's just that this is my first major accomplishment on this wiki. Chimchar, I choose you! 01:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Can you help the Coolest Coaster Ever win next month? Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) It depends. I checked it out, but sorry, Phineas and Ferb Get Busted looks like the better article. However, if Coolest Coaster Ever gets some improvements, maybe. It's a good article, just needs some help. No offense. Chimchar, I choose you! 01:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :No prob. Hey, would you like to be an FPM voter too? Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not? Chimchar, I choose you! 01:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Just curious. What do you see that needs improvement on the Coolest Coaster Ever? I thought I covered all the bases when I wrote that. — RRabbit42 01:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) : Grammer issues. Also, some pictures are pixely. (And it kind of hurt my brain reading it. You know, that "Ouch, too many words!" feeling.) I reread it, and most of it is fine. I am neutral in it's nomination. Chimchar, I choose you! 02:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) : I apologize if these aren't good reasons. Chimchar, I choose you! 02:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :: It's all right. The "too many words" aspect might be something I'll have to work on. It carries over from my job, where I have to troubleshoot problems and basically provide a post-mortem so that everyone knows everything about the situation. Kind of like the previous sentence. Other perspectives will help me tell if I'm going too far. :: Regarding the pictures, if you can tell me which ones don't look good, I'll see if I can fix them. Hopefully, it's just the small preview that looks bad and not the full picture. — RRabbit42 04:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I reviewed it again, and really only "Aren't you a little young to be a roller coaster engineer?" needs help. The actual pic is fine, but in the preview, Phineas and the guy who is asking the question seem...out of focus. Chimchar, I choose you! 15:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) AM Userbox? I noticed that some users have a userbox that says "This user helped bring ______ to Article of the Month" Since I supported Gitchee Gitchee Goo in it's quest, how could I get one? Chimchar, I choose you! 15:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :It's actually for users who made the page up to that standards. You nominated it, it's different. Sorry. The Flash {talk} 15:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) It's fine. I was just curious. Chimchar, I choose you! 15:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC)